Girl Meets Andi Mack
by Just a Complicated Person
Summary: A special week of outdoor education involving two schools is underway. Andi and her friends from Jefferson Middle School wind up having a week of camp with Riley and her friends from John Quincy Middle School. What happens when these two worlds meet? Find out in the FIRST crossover fanfiction involving these two shows on the site!
1. Camp Begins

Riley Matthews was currently in middle school and was about to embark on her special week of "Outdoor Ed"; a special week where middle school students are meant to brave the wilderness and get back to nature. At least that's how her dad put it. Riley and her best friend Maya had just gotten off the bus as Riley was moaning. Maya put an arm around Riley and said, "What's wrong honey?" Riley sighed and said, "A whole week without TV, my own room, and good air conditioning. Why did we have to do this?" Maya smiled and said, "Because it's the rite of passage every middle school student in America must face." Riley continued to sigh as she said, "But why can't it be optional? I want to sleep in cool air tonight. Not the 100 degree hot sauna we're in." Maya then said, "Come on Riles. My place has had the air conditioning and electricity break down often. So me and my mom have had to rough it plenty of times. You can do it too. Besides, it won't be too boring. Remember, your dad said because of the size of this camp site, we're going to be having our Outdoor Ed experience with some other school from Utah or some other place down south." Riley rolled her eyes and said, "Utah. Isn't it always hot there? I bet none of the kids from that school will be complaining about this heat."

Nearby stepping off of another bus was Andi Mack with her best friends Buffy and Cyrus. Andi moaned as she said, "A whole week without TV, my own room, and good air conditioning. Why did we have to do this?" Cyrus smiled and said, "Because it's the rite of passage every middle school student in America must face." Andi continued to sigh as she said, "This is just torture. And why do we have to have our Outdoor Ed experience with some middle school from New York City. I mean... they're New York City kids. They're probably going to think they're too cool to hang out with us." Buffy then smirked as she said, "Then let them think that way. I am gonna have so much fun when I wipe their silly city slicker smirks off their faces when I cream then in every sport we play this week."

Eventually, the two groups of middle school students came together. Eventually two adults were standing in front of the middle school students, who happened to be Cory Matthews and Bex Mack. Cory spoke first as he said, "Hello. For those that don't know me, my name is Mr. Matthews from John Quincy Adams Middle School. I'll essentially be your camp director this week. With me as my assistant director is a chaperone who came with the students from Jefferson Middle School - Ms. Mack." Bex smiled as she waved and said, "Hi. You all can just call me Bex. Ms. Mack is my mother." A smiling Maya then looked right at Cory and said, "Wait. if we can call her by her first name, does that mean I can call _you_ Cory now." With a completely straight face Cory said, "No. Moving on then..." Bex then interrupted Cory and said, "Lets just get right to it. You all wanna find out where you're staying so you can unload, right? Now just so it's understood now, ,e and Mr. Matthews here decided to mix up the cabins so kids from both schools will be bunking together." Several groans were heard as Cory tried to speak over them as he said, "Because all of you know your friends from your home schools already too well now. It's good to meet new people, share experiences, learn new perspectives, and understand the world is bigger than you realize. Remember. This week isn't just about learning about science and nature. It's about meeting the world." A curious Andi who was near the front of the crowd said, "Meeting the world?" Cory smiled and said, "Yeah. Life is more than just your little bubble of friends, family, and familiar things. There's a whole world out there you gotta meet. And it's gonna start this week." Cyrus then raised his hand and said, "Sir. Do you always talk this dramatically?" Half the middle school students present immediately said, "YES!" Cory smiled as he said, "Well you can definitely tell who are my students." Bex then held a paper up and said, "Okay. Epic speech is done. Now it's time for fun. Whose ready for the best outdoor education experience of your life!?"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Author's Note - This story takes place during the early era of Girl Meets World Season 2 and the early era of Andi Mack Season 2. Don't question the timeline, and just go with it. Please leave comments and feedback on this brand new crossover event along with what you want to see happen next in the story.. I will take all comments into consideration.


	2. New Friends

Riley and Maya stepped into a log cabin with four beds. An excited Riley looked around and said, "Ooo. Four beds for two people. So much space. This is going to be a ton of fun." Maya then smiled as she sat down on a bed with a window near it as she said, "I call the bed with the window." Riley then sat next to Maya and said, "Look. It's like our bay window. Maybe this won't be too bad after all." Suddenly Buffy stepped into the log cabin and immediately looked at Riley and Maya sitting on the bed. With a straight face Buffy said, "The window view bed is mine." Maya then stood up and said, "Well we got it first." Buffy then said, "I'll arm wrestle you for it." A confused Maya said, "What?" Buffy then said, "What. Too chicken you New York City Slicker?" Suddenly Andi stepped into the log cabin with a slight look of panic as she said, "Buffy. That's enough. We're here to make friends. Not new opponents." Buffy rolled her eyes and said, "Whatever. I want the bed near the door anyway." Andi then stepped towards Riley and Maya with a hand out as she said, "Hi. I'm Andi. And that over there is my way over competitive friend Buffy. We'll be rooming with you both this week it seems." Riley then jumped up and shook Andi's hand as she said, "Hi. I'm Riley Matthews and this is my best friend in the world Maya Hart." As Buffy began to put her stuff down she said, "Wait. Riley _Matthews_? Are you related to that Mr. Matthews who's our camp director?" Riley nodded and said, "Yeah. Mr. Matthews is my dad... and my camp director... and my history teacher... my life is weird." Andi then said, "Well you want weirder? Your dad's assistant director Bex; she's my mom. Only I just learned she was my mom a few months ago because she actually spent the majority of my life saying she was my sister." A confused Riley said, "Whoa. You Utah girls have really complicated families." A confused Andi said, "Huh?" A curious Maya said, "So you thought Bex was your sister? Why is that?" Andi then sat down as she said, "It's a long story..."

Around the same time Cyrus was walking alone towards a log cabin as he said, "It's okay Cyrus. You just learned you're about to spend a week sleeping with three strangers from New York City. But they're probably nice strangers. Or maybe they're strangers that are secretly ax murderers. Okay, okay. Calm yourself Cyrus. What's the worst that could happen?" Cyrus then opened the door to a log cabin and immediately heard Lucas' voice say, "Heads up!" Suddenly Cyrus was hit in the head from a flying football sending him falling to the ground. Immediately Lucas stepped out of the cabin and said, "Oh sorry. I was playing ball with my friend Zay and I slipped a bit. Here, let me help you up." Lucas immediately helped Cyrus stand up as a dazed Cyrus said, "I'm alive. I'm still alive. That's all that matters." Zay then stepped out of the log cabin as he said, "Sorry man. I should've caught that." Lucas then shook Cryus' hand as he said, "Sorry for the bad first impression. I'm Lucas. This is Zay. Our friend Farkle is coming over here soon." Cyrus still in a daze looked at Lucas as he said, "I'm Cyrus and... you're really big." Lucas smiled as he said, "Thanks. I get that a lot. Come on in. You need some ice on that head of yours?" A confused Cyrus said, "Yes please Mr. Giant Sir."

In a large cafeteria, many students had already received their food and were beginning to sit down. At one table sitting together already were Riley, Maya, Andi, and Buffy. As they began to eat, Maya said: "Wow. And I thought my family had plenty of drama. I mean your life got turned upside down. But anyway it went, somehow you worked it out." Andi made a small smile as she said, "Well we're still working at it." Riley then said, "Your family life is so much more exciting than mine Andi. My mom and dad met when they were kids, got married, and had me and my brother Auggie. There's nothing dramatic or shocking about that story. My family is just bland." Andi then said, "What do you mean bland? You say it like it's a bad thing. Riley, do you know how crazy it is to have such a unique and strange family. Don't get me wrong. I love Bex, Bowie, Pops, and Cece. But everyone in my town knows about them now and despite how nice they are, it causes everyone to look at me differently. Sometimes I wish I had a life that wasn't complicated." Suddenly from nearby, Andi's friend: Jonah walked over to the four and sat down as he said, "What's up Andi Man. See you got some new friends. Mind if I say hello?" A slightly caught off guard Andi said, "Yes. Jonah. These are my room mates Riley and Maya. Ladies, this is Jonah Beck." Riley and Maya both waved. Jonah then stood up and said, "Okay. Well I'm gonna see how Cyrus is doing. See ya." As Jonah walked away Riley noticed how Andi's face was turning red. A curious Riley said, "So Andi. Who was that? I mean I got his name but... who was that to you?" Andi sighed as she said, "He's my... wish it wasn't complicated."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Author's Note - Please leave comments and feedback on this brand new crossover event along with what you want to see happen next in the story.. I will take all comments into consideration.


	3. Man Hunt

All of the middle school students stood in bathing suits near a lake as Cory and Bex stood in front of them. Cory then said, "For our first big group game of the week, we're going to be playing _Man Hunt_. You can hide anywhere within the fenced area of the camp. But when the assigned taggers find you, you'll have to run." Bex then interruped Cory as she said, "Or swim. Because chasing your friends down like the shark from _Jaws_ is the most epic way to play _Man Hunt_." Cory then said, "Now then, you've been divided into two teams. The predators and the prey. The predators are wearing red bands, while the prey are wearing blue bands. If you're tagged by a predator, give them your band, and you can come back to the base here and get a new band. But if you're attached by the King Predator, you're permanently out of the game." Buffy then jumped up as she said, "And the King of course if me! Just you watch, Mr. Matthews. This game is gonna be over in minutes." Bex then said, "At the blow of the first whistle, the prey can take off and hide. At the second whistle, the predators will come. Use whatever you need to hide or camaflogue. Ready? Go!" Bex then blew her whistle and over half the students jumped into the water and began to swim away.

Riley was swimming as fast as she could when she heard the second whistle. Immediately she heard the splash of other students getting into the water and heard Buffy from far away say, "I'm coming for all of you!" Riley began to panic as she heard the sound of splash noises from other students get closer. A panicked Riley said, "Oh no. I'm gonna be the first one out." Suddenly Riley felt a hand grab her and pull her behind a large log. It turned out to be Jonah. A surprised Riley said, "What are..." Jonah then said, "Shh. The predators won't suspect us hiding right in the middle of the lake." Riley and Jonah remained quiet as they stayed afloat in the middle of the lake behind the log while the many other students swam right by them. Once they were gone Riley giggled and said, "Wow. You're smart." Jonah smiled and said, "And you're great at being quiet. You're Riley right?" Riley nodded and said, "Yeah, and thanks for rescuing me." Jonah nodded back as he said, "No problem."

Andi was running through the woods as she heard Buffy yell, "I know you're out there Andi Mack! I'm coming for you!" A panicked Andi said softly to herself, "Ugg. Why did I agree to play this game. I didn't want to play this game." Suddenly Andi felt an arm grab her and pull her behind a large tree. It turned out to be Lucas as a confused Andi said, "What are..." Lucas then said, "Shhh. Quiet." Lucas and Andi stood very close to each other as they heard Buffy and the other students run past them. Once they were gone Andi said, "Phew. Thanks for..." Lucas interrupted Andi and said, "Hold on. You..." Andi panicked and said, "They're coming back!?" Andi then grabbed onto Lucas' arms as a smiling Lucas said, "I was just gonna say you're got a bug on your shoulder." Lucas flicked the bug off Andi as Andi continuing to hold on to Lucas' arms looked up at him. A smiling Andi said, "Wow. Your muscles are so big." Lucas smiled as he said, "Thanks."

In the middle of the lake, Riley and Jonah were still staying afloat as Riley said, "How long do we have to stay here?" Jonah then said, "Until we're spotted or the game ends. Hopefully the later so we don't get tired. Think smarter not harder I say." Riley moaned and said, "But my legs are getting tired. Can't we go to dry land?" Jonah then said, "No. That's where we'll be more vulnerable." Riley then said, "But my legs are..." Jonah then turned around and said, "Here. Hold onto my back. I'm strong enough to keep us both afloat." A surprised Riley said, "Really?" Jonah nodded and said, "Yeah. Just hold on." Riley then got behind Jonah and wrapped her arms around Jonah and held onto him tight. Feeling relieved Riley rested her head on Jonah's neck while Jonah said, "Feeling better?" Riley smiled and said, "Much better."

Andi and Lucas were walking through the woods as Lucas said, "I think they're on the other side of the woods now." Andi then said, "That's good to WHOAH!" Andi then tripped on a fallen branch and fell down. Andi immediately had a look of pain on her face as she said, "Ow. My leg hurts." Suddenly the two heard a voice from far away say, "You hear that?" A panicked Andi said, "Oh no. They're going to get us." Lucas then picked up Andi in his arms as he said, "Not if I have anything to say about it." Andi's face turned red as she felt Lucas' strong arms hold her close. Lucas then began to run through the woods holding Andi in his arms. Andi only blushed as she nestled her head near Lucas' perfect chest.

After two hours Bex who had a bull horn out stood at the edge of the beach yelled, "Okay everyone. Head on in. It's dinner time!" Soon after Lucas appeared carrying Andi. A concerned Bex went over to the two as she said, "Andi. Are you all right?" Andi then said, "Yeah. Just tripped. Lucas here was nice to carry me over." Suddenly the three heard Riley say, "Lucas?" EVeryone turned and saw in the water was Riley hanging onto Jonah. A surprised Lucas said, "Riley?" A surprised Andi said, "Jonah?" Riley and Jonah realized what position they were in and Riley suddenly let go. Jonah then said, "Um. Andi... what happened?" Andi's face turned red and she quickly jumped out of Lucas' arms and said, "Nothing much going on here. Nothing that... complicated."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Author's Note - Please leave comments and feedback on this brand new crossover event along with what you want to see happen next in the story.. I will take all comments into consideration.


	4. It's Time to Talk

In the evening Andi and Buffy were both in the girls' camp locker room having a shower together as they were talking about their day. As they cleaned themselves off with soap Andi said, "I mean his arms are huge Buffy. And when he carried me back to shore, we just looked at each other and smiled a lot. It was so..." Buffy interrupted Andi and said, "Romantic?" Andi smiled and said, "Yeah, but even more important: it... wasn't complicated. It just all felt simpler than when I was with Jonah... but I'm still sort of with Jonah... I think... ugg, why does everything have to go back to being complicated again?" Andi sighed. Buffy then began to wash and rub Andi's naked back as she said, "Maybe this is a sign Andi. A sign to maybe move on from your complicated _thing_ with Jonah, and have something simpler with someone else." Andi then said, "That's the thing. I want that... but I sort of don't want that. Ugg. Why does everything have to go back to being complicated always?"

In another shower room, Riley and Maya were both getting clean as Riley said, "I mean, he's not as big as Lucas but somehow he's just as strong. And when I held onto him Maya, I felt so... secure. So... at peace. Like me and him fit perfectly together." Maya then said, "Then ask him out Riley. You like him. See if he likes you. Enjoy your life." A concerned Riley said, "But what about Lucas?" Maya smirked as she said, "You and Lucas weren't ever a _real_ couple. You kissed, had a date or two, and decided to be friends. What else needs to be said? You told me it didn't feel like a good fit. But you just said you and Jonah..." Riley sighed and said, "We felt so right." Suddenly Riley turned to look right at Maya with a look of fear as she said, "But didn't Andi say she and Jonah were a thing? What if I'm turning into some kind of home wrecker!?" Maya laughed as she put her hands on Riley's bare shoulders and said, "You're only a home wrecker if you go after someone married. What you are is a middle school girl who needs to figure some things out."Riley then turned around and said, "You're right. I'm gonna figure out what's the deal with Andi and Jonah right now so I can see what my place with both of them is." Riley then walked out of the shower room as Maya stood still. Suddenly the sound of a scream was heard and immediately Maya saw Riley run back in. Riley then said, "I walked out of the shower and into public nude again. Why didn't you stop me?" A smiling Maya said, "Because it's funnier when I don't."

In the cafeteria Cory and Bex sat across from each other as Cory said, "You know it doesn't matter how much time passes. Camp food always tastes like camp food." Suddenly Andi ran over to Bex and said, "Bex. Boy trouble. I need help." Bex then said, "What? What is it?" Andi then said, "I'm thinking of trying to go out with a boy who isn't Jonah. But I'm not sure I can because me and Jonah are..." Bex finished Andi by saying, "Complicated?" Andi nodded and said, "Yeah. Complicated. Now Jonah says we have no label. So do you think I can..." Bex smiled and said, "Kid. Go where your heart leads you." A smiling Andi said, "Thanks mom." Andi hugged Bex and then walked away. Cory who had overheard everything said, "That's how you help your daughter with her problems? No long speech? No history lesson? No car wash?" A confused Bex said, "Uh, no. Is that how you help your daughter with _her_ boy troubles?" Cory then said, "I don't help my daughter with boy troubles. Thinking about love, dating, sex, and all that; I don't have those troubles because we avoid them altogether." A smiling Bex said, "Listen Matthews. You can believe that all you want but trust me. I was a teenage girl once, and all your daughter is thinking about is love..." A worried Cory said, "Don't say that." Then Bex smirked as she said, "...and dating..." Cory became terrified as he said, "No." Then Bex made a big smile as she said, "...and sex." Cory then covered his ears as he said, "I'm not hearing this. I'm not hearing this!"

Meanwhile in another part of the cafeteria Riley and Andi bumped into each other. Riley then said, "Andi. I was looking for you. Hey. I wanted to ask you a question." Andi then said, "Yeah. Sure. What's up?" Riley then said, "Well. You and Jonah. Are you two dating right now..." Andi interrupted Riley and said, "No. Totally not right now. Trust me. I just got that sorted." Riley sighed as she said, "Great. Good to know." Riley then rushed over to where Jonah was sitting as she said, "Hey Jonah. Mind if we hang out?" Andi smiled as she walked towards Lucas. But then Andi turned around to see Riley sitting next to Jonah, and already the two were holding hands. Andi suddenly had a look of concern on her face. From nearby Cyrus walked over to Andi as he said, "Hey Andi. How's it going?" As Andi continued to look at Riley and Jonah together, Andi said, "I thought it was going well. But now... I'm not quite sure."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Author's Note - Please leave comments and feedback on this brand new crossover event along with what you want to see happen next in the story.. I will take all comments into consideration.


	5. Surprises

Cyrus was on an outdoor basketball court with Lucas, Zay, and several other guys. Cyrus then said, "Come on. I'm open, I'm open!" Lucas tossed Cyrus the basketball. However the ball hit Cyrus in the head causing him to fall down. Cyrus immediately said, "Ow. Ow." Lucas then called out, "Sorry!" Suddenly Cyrus felt a pair of hands help him up. Cyrus then said, "Thanks for the help." Cyrus then turned to see it was Riley who had helped him. Riley then said, "Not having a good day are you?" Cyrus then sat on a bench as he said, "No." Riley then sat next to Cyrus as she said, "What's wrong? It's Cyrus right? I heard from your friend Andi that back home you were the MVP for your school's ultimate frisbee team." Cyrus then said, "Yes. As the equipment manager and mascot. But they don't need that here. Here, I'm just... a nobody." Riley then said, "Hey. As my dad put it once: we all have weaknesses. But we also all have strengths as well." Then suddenly the two saw Jonah walk by them as he said, "Hey guys." Both Riley and Cyrus began to blush as they both waved back. As Jonah walked on Riley said, "Isn't he dreamy?" Cyrus smiled as he said, "Yeah." Then Riley said, "Don't you just wanna... Wait. What's going on?" Riley then saw Jonah nearby was showing off his arm muscles to several other girls and allowing them to touch him. Riley then said, "Is Jonah... flirting with those girls?" Cyrus sighed as he said, "Yeah. He does this a lot." Riley then said, "But I thought me and him..." Riley then let down her head and sighed. Cyrus then said, "I know. Jonah breaks a lot of people's hearts. Even before then even get a real shot to date him. I should know." Riley then said, "Wait, you mean..." Cyrus sighed and said, "Yeah. I... like Jonah too. I know that makes me sound weird and confused and..." Riley then put an arm around Cyrus and smiled as she said, "It's okay. I'm weird and confused too."

Later on a grassy field Buffy and Maya were having a race against each other which many other students were watching. The race had just reached it's end and Maya just crossed the finish line right before Buffy. Maya smiled and waved to everyone as an angry Buffy said, "How can she win!? I demand a do over." From nearby Cory and Bex walked over to the two girls as Bex said, "Congratulations Maya." An angry Buffy said, "Don't congratulate her. We need do a rematch first. I mean, how could she beat me?" With a simple face Maya said, "Hey. I have to climb up a ladder to get into my best friends' apartment every day. Guess it got my leg muscles to be stronger." An upset Buffy said, "But it's not fair." Bex then said, "Buffy, just chill out." Buffy then said, "I'm not gonna chill out until we get a best two out of three match going on here." Cory then stepped up and said, "Buffy, I get that winning and your reputation are important to you. But if it's all that matters, it can destroy your life. Do you know the story of Alexander Hamilton?" A matter of the fact Buffy said, "Sure. Everyone knows his story because of that awesome musical." Cory smiled and said, "How did he and Aaron Burr's story end?" Buffy then said, "With a duel that ended with Hamilton dying." Then Cory said, "And why did they have it? Explain it to me in it's simplest form." The Buffy said, "Because of... Burr's reputation and desire to win." Cory nodded and said, "The duel Hamilton and Burr had ended one man's life and another man's career. Is that really the kind of life you want too?" Buffy sighed and turned to look at Maya as she said, "Good game." Maya nodded and said, "Same." Then Bex turned to look right at Cory as she said, "You know Mr. Matthews, you may talk a lot but... you talk a good game." Cory nodded and said, "Thanks Bex."

Later that day Andi was on the beach alone while wearing a bikini and laying on a towel. Andi sat back and relaxed as she said, "Ah. Nothing is better than having a beach to yourself." Then Andi looked up and saw Lucas was swimming alone in the lake." Andi smirked as she said, "Or maybe not." Andi then walked over to a dock near the water and stood still for a moment. Then as Andi looked at Lucas she said, "Oh God. I am about to do the craziest thing ever." Andi then pulled her bikini top off and threw it to the ground. Then a topless Andi held her arms up as she said, "OH LUCA..." Suddenly Andi heard Bex's voice voice say, "Andi, what are you doing!?" Andi quickly turned around and saw standing in front of her was Bex and Cory. Andi quickly covered herself as she said, "Bex, I..." Bex then said, "To the camp office NOW!"

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

*Author's Note - Please leave comments and feedback on this brand new crossover event along with what you want to see happen next in the story. I will take all comments into consideration.


	6. Resolution

Andi was sitting in a seat in the camp director's office with a large towel around her while Cory and Bex were both siting in front of her. An angry Bex said, "Andi, what were you thinking?" Cory then said, "If anyone had been around you with a camera, do you know how much that stunt couldn't ruined you forever?" An upset Andi looked at Bex and said, "Does _he_ have to be here?" Bex then said, "Yes. Because all high offenses here have to be deal with by the camp director. I'm here to make sure you're given the wrath you deserve." Cory then said, "Andi, what you did was foolish and dangerous." Bex then said, "What did you expect was going to happen from doing what you did?" An upset Andi said, "I don't know. I really don't know. I was just following my heart like you told me to Bex and my heart said do something bold." Bex sighed and said, "You're right. I did tell you to follow your heart. But Andi... you have to use your brain too. I can't be that mad at you for doing this honestly because I followed my heart once myself, and... it resulted in the crazy mess of a family you now have." A curious Andi said, "What do you mean?" Bex sighed and said, "Andi, as you know I loved your dad; i loved Bowie when I was in high school. But we started dating when he was a senior and I was a junior. And he was moving away a year before I would've and... I was desperate to make him stay. So I got naked for him one night hoping that would get him to stay with me forever. But it didn't work the way I wanted. So I got angry at him and drove him away. I wish I didn't because nine months later..." Andi then said, "I was born, wasn't I?" Bex sighed and said, "Yeah. And despite how much I love you, I don't want you to ever make the kind of choices I did when I was a teenager." Andi looked down and sighed. Then she looked up and said, "I'm sorry. It'll never happen again." Cory then said, "I've got a feeling it won't Miss Mack. And since no other harm was done, I suppose you're free to go." Andi then stood up and walked out of the office. Cory then looked right at Bex as he said, "Nice speech you had there." Bex made a small smile as she said, "Yeah. I guess teaching our kids with speeches about history isn't so bad after all."

In the girls' camp locker room: Andi, Buffy, Riley, and Maya were all showering together. As they were rubbing soap on their nude bodies a surprised Riley said, "You almost showed your topless body to Lucas!?" A humiliated Andi who was scrubbing her hair said, "I know. It was so stupid." Maya then said, "Well just to tell you know: if he saw you, ol Ranger Rick would've just politely turned away and asked you if needed a spare shirt. The ol Huckleberry is as good and honest as they come." Andi then sat on a bench and said, "Ugg. I feel so stupid now." Riley then sat next to Andi and said, "Not as stupid as I feel. I should admit that like you, I started having feelings for Jonah. But then I saw him with some other girls and things started to get..." Andi interrupted Riley and said, "Complicated?" Riley nodded and said, "Yeah." Maya then looked down at the two as she said, "You two just need to stop pining for complicated relationships. Riley, keep yourself available but wait for the right guy to make the right first move at the right time." Then Buffy stood next to Maya as she said, "And don't play any games that get too dangerous. Your future and your reputation are important. Take care of them wisely." Riley and Andi both stood up smiling as Riley said, "I feel a group hug coming on." Then Riley, Maya, Andi, and Buffy all got close and hugged each other as they began to giggle and finished their shower.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	7. Beach Talk

Night time had fallen on the camp grounds. Everyone was in their cabins sleeping. Except Andi, Buffy, and Riley and Maya. Everyone was awake because a smiling Andi said, "Girls. Come on. Lets go to the beach and look up at the stars." An excited Maya said, "You want us to sneak out of our cabins in the middle of the night and break the rules? Count me in." A concerned Riley said, "A sneaking out adventure that starts at ten!?" Andi then said, "Well you don't have to come. But if we get hurt, they'll be no one with first aid training to help us." Riley sighed and said, "All right. I'll come."

Awhile later, the four girls were sitting on the beach looking up at the stars. A smiling Maya said, "Wow. Just look at the sky. You never get a view like this in New York." The four remained silent for awhile. Buffy then looked at Andi and said, "Andi... why have you been so different this week?" A confused Andi said, "What do you mean?" Buffy then said, "Lets be honest. I've had some trouble this week. But it's the kind of trouble I always have. But you... you've been trying to act more... I don't know... dominating this week. You've always been a bit more moody but it'se been a different kind of moody. Usually when boy troubles happen, you want to curl up and hide from them. But this week... you didn't care Jonah was getting close to other girls, you tried showing your topless body to a guy you barely know... what's been going on with you?" A concerned Maya then looked at Riley and said, "Yeah Riley. You've been a bit off this week too. You've had a thing for Lucas ever since you met him, but started dwelling on going out with Jonah real quickly. What's going on with _you_?"

Both Andi and Riley sighed. Andi then said, "I guess... I've been getting tired of being the timid little girl whose had her life thrown out of whack. I mean ever since I learned Bex was my mom, I feel like I've had no control over any of the changes happening to me." Maya then said, "It's called puberty." An upset Andi said, "Not _those_ kind of changes. I mean... my entire family has changed, where I live has changed, my feelings towards boys has changed, and... I just wanted to try changing my life the way _I_ wanted to. Not the way others were forcing me to." Riley then said, "I guess I know how you feel Andi. I mean, I don't have as much drama as you have. But the direction of my life has always been controlled by my family. And sometimes I just wanna go in a direction not being guided by them, so I can find my true self." Andi sighed and then said, "But in the end we always end up back on the path they want us on." Then Buffy said, "But why is that so bad? Riley, your dad is amazingly smart. And Andi, your mom is so amazingly cool. I mean she's made mistakes, but she's learning. And you have the chance to learn with her." Maya then said, "None of us have perfect parents, but when it comes to the ones that raised us, maybe it's not so bad that we turn out the way they want us too." Then Andi said, "Yeah... but of course we'll never admit this to them." The four girls all laughed. Then Riley jumped up and said, "But we're still young. I think that means we're still allowed to do something really crazy." A curious Andi said, "Like what?" Then Riley said, "Well Andi, taking off your clothes in front of Lucas may not have been smart. But how about now?" Andi laughed as she said, "Oh my gosh. Are you saying we should skinny dip?" Riley then took off her shirt as she said, "Yes, I am." Maya laughed as she took off her own shirt and said, "Oh my gosh Riley. Are you sure you haven't gone insane?" As Riley took off her underwear she said, "Maybe you've just rubbed off on me." Then as Buffy pulled off her bra she said, "Or maybe we should just have some fun." The four girls giggled as they took off the rest of their clothes. Then the four girls then ran towards the water completely naked as a fun evening of skinny dipping began.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	8. The End

The week of Outdoor Ed was coming to a close. The students from both schools in less than two hours were going to get onto their buses and go back to their respective home towns. At a table sitting together were Riley, Maya, Andi, and Buffy. The four girls were talking and laughing as Andi said, "Oh my gosh. That was so much fun I had last night." A curious Maya then said, "Think you'll ever do something like that again?" Andi then said, "Oh God no. I was so nervous I'm probably never gonna get naked in front of other people ever again." The Riley said, "I know. When it was all over I was like: what was I thinking!?" Then Buffy said, "Well I'm really glad we all met this week. You two turned out to be really cool people." Maya smiled as she said, "Right back at you Driscoll."

As several students were walking out of their cabins with their belongings, Cyrus was walking alone with his stuff. From nearby, Riley ran over to Cyrus and said, "Cyrus! Hey. Just wanted to say goodbye before we left." Cyrus then said, "Oh. Thanks. It was good to meet you Riley. Thanks for listening to me that one day. As weird as it sounds, it's kind of always nice to meet someone else whose heart has been messed with by Jonah. Hope things work out for _you_ in the romance department. I mean given our society, it's pretty unlikely _I'll_ ever find happiness." Riley then suddenly hugged Cyrus and said, "Cyrus. There's a little thing I believe in called hope. Hold onto it, and all your dreams will come true one day." Cyrus smiled as he hugged Riley back and said, "Thanks Riley."

Eventually nearly all of the students were on their respective buses. Standing near them outside were Cory and Bex. As the two adults looked at each other Bex said, "Well. Despite being a bit too much of a dreamer, you're okay Mr. Matthews. Honestly, you're probably one of the best teachers and best parents I've ever met." Cory smiled as he shook Bex's hand and said, "And you're probably going to become one of the best parents I've ever met one day too." The two adults then got on their respective buses. Cory sat down near Riley as Riley said, "So dad. When our middle school does outdoor ed next year, are we gonna do it with them again?" Cory then said, "We might. We do plan these things a year in advance; and the company said it's either gonna be with them again, or with some high school from San Francisco called Bay View High."

 **THE END?**


End file.
